


Scars

by Bloodlust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: I feel sorry for Jean, I'm not sure what to feel about this, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mustang is mentioned only once, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodlust/pseuds/Bloodlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Havoc never showered in front of his comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second fanfiction I've ever made, so please leave some constructive criticism. I'm sorry it's so short.

Jean Havoc never showered in front of his comrades.

He’d always wait until everyone had already left, then he’d wash the troubles of the day away. 

Mustang had alway wondered why. Was Havoc ashamed of himself? Did he have an embarrassing tattoo? Embarrassing scars?

Everyone had scars, Havoc knew that. He was not embarrassed of his, he was just ashamed. He was ashamed of sheer number of them. He was ashamed of how he received them. Jean Havoc just wanted them to go away.

Cigar burns, belt lashes, stab wounds. The second lieutenant was covered with them. He kept them all to himself, he didn’t want anyone to know they existed. 

The scars kept him up at night. Their memories haunted his dreams, making the man afraid to even close his eyes. Worried that some night, he’d never wake up. That’d he’d be forced to live in a never ending nightmare, be forced to relive those days that his scars were born.


End file.
